The Quest for Love involves pain
by Mr Emerid
Summary: Ahhh the beginning of a great series...
1. Default Chapter Title

THE QUEST FOR LOVE INVOLVES PAIN.  
  
  
  
Lance groaned, resting his head on his desk. He had screwed up majorly, playing the Halloween prank just two day's ago, sending Sabrina off packing was completely unintended. He had called her, only to end up talking to an Answering Machine. He felt dirty, evil for the playing the trick, he didn't know why he did but he had and now things with Sabrina had been screwed all to He....  
"Mon chan hit mon.(So get up and do something.)" Lance looked up, seeing Hitmonchan standing in the doorway.  
"What am I supposed to do? She won't return my calls."  
"Mon chan chan hit mon!(So get in the Copter and Go to Saffron!)"  
"Riiight. And as soon as I knock on her door, she'll knock me flat on my face." Lance groaned.  
"Mon chan hit mon.(Better than what's happening now!)" He walked into the room and leaned on his desk.  
"*What are you accomplishing sitting HERE? She's in Saffron, you're in Viridian. Listen, we're shipping some Element X to the Silph Co. Today, and I'm sure the Pilot can accomadate a passenger. We can alway's send the Chopper back for you when you're done.*" Hitmonchan offered. Lance sighed and looked up at him.  
"You're not going to stop till you hear a yes are you?"  
"Mon chan.(Quite true.)"  
"Are you coming?"  
"Moon..Hit mon mon chan hit mon.(Nahh...Got a Poker game this afternoon.)"  
"Figures. Anyway, I give, I give. Ash and Misty have been on me about this as well. If it'll shut you guy's up, I'll go I'll go." Lance threw up his hands. Hitmonchan nodded.  
"Mon! Hit mon mon chan hit mon!(Right! I'll go tell the Pilot!)"  
"Great, you do that." Lance mumbled as he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Lance sat in the Helicopter, watching down below with mixed anxiety attacks and the urge to throw up.  
"Where are we again??" He asked nervously.  
"We're over Route 21 I think, that links the Sunnytown Bridge and the road that connects to Celadon. Right now we're in the forest region." The Pilot called back.  
"Right..Just checking." Lance said nervously.  
"Don't worry! The worst thing that could happen is...I don't even know! Although a Team Rocket Faction was spotted in Celadon, you have nothing to worry about!"  
"You're not DOING MUCH TO EASE MY APPREHENSION!"  
"Sorry sorry!" The Pilot apologized. Lance looked at the cargo sitting next to him. Three Crates of Element X, stuff that either upped or evolved Pokemon, even Pokemon that didn't have Evolutions. It had been discovered In Grandpa valley after an Explosion of mysterious Origins, and now it was being found all over. Parks' Gym Scientists had been experimenting with the stuff, which looked like Black Crystal, except if something hit it like a bullet, it would explode and incinerate anything within five Feet.  
"How do you handle shipping this stuff around so well??"  
"Being paid helps." The Pilot joked. He suddenly looked out the front window and squinted, seeing something white streaking towards them.  
"HEADS UP!" He cried, veering left. The white thing exploded a few feet away from them, leaving a Large Red R before dissapearing.  
"TEAM ROCKET! NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT YOU SAID!!" Lance cried, holding on for dear life.  
"That was Just a warning shot! They Want the Element X! They wouldn't dare shoot at this thing unless...."  
"UNLESS THEY DIDN'T KNOW IT COULD EXPLODE AND KILL US HORRIBLY AND PAINFULLY!!!" Lance screeched as he saw something head towards them, then veer off and explode anolther few feet below them.  
"What are they DOING??"  
"Shrapnel Missiles! They're trying to Force us to Land!" The Pilot answered as he heard pings on the underside of the Helicopter. He looked at his Fuel gauge, growling, then gasped when he heard a grinding sound in the Propellers.  
"They hit the Fuel tanks! We're leaking Gas! Looks like they Lodged some of that Shrapnel in the Propellers, she's grinding sparks!"  
"Wait...Sparks plus Leaking Gas...."  
"EQUALS EXPLOSION! Get your Parachute on! I have to Land!" Lance stumbled around the helicopter, snagging a chute and strapping it on as his hat fell off from a sudden swerve, banging his head against the side, causing a cut that left a mark of blood. He ignored the pain and waited for the Pilots instructions.  
"JUMP!"  
"Team Rocket's down there!"  
"And We might Explode up here! JUMP!" The Pilot cried. Lance slid open the side door and felt the wind slap him. He gulped and jumped, screaming while he tumbled through the air.  
"I SHOULD HAVE STAYED AT HOME! AH GREAT GOOGILY MOOGILY!" He screeched, yanking his Parachute cord. Instantly a billowing white chute popped out, making his neck snap back as it caught an updraft and slowed his descent. He looked at the Helicopter as another Missile shot a few feet away from it, sending shrapnel everywhere, including at him. He held his arms up protectively, catching a few pieces on his arms, non landing in his chute. He yelped in pain and saw the Helicopter suddenly catch on fire from below, speeding down towards the forest. He looked down and saw the ground and Tree's rushing up at him. He covered his face as he was whipped all over by branches, then landed on the ground hard. He rolled along for a while, getting wrapped in his chute as he went downhill, stopping in a small lake, unconscious or worst as wisps of red leaked into the water.  
  
  
Officer Jenny helped examine the wreckage with the many Officers. So far they had found some wreckage with blood on it, a partially vaporized hat, and the corpse of the Pilot. They had arrested the Rockets when they tried to search the plane for any more Element X, which had exploded, taking about Five feet of the middle of the plane. She was currently waiting for the report on the blood and hat when   
she saw someone run up.  
"No Civilians are allowed in here!" She cried, holding him back.  
"SCREW YOU LADY! I'm From Parks' Gym! I'm Russell, the Stand-in Gym Leader for now! Where's My Brother??"  
"Oh! You're the rep. From Parks' Gym!"  
"Well DUH! What's going on!" Russell asked as she led him through the wreckage.  
"We found a piece of wreckage with a blood stain and hair samples. We also found a partially vaporized hat. I have a sneaky suspicion they belong to you're brother." She said witha touch of sadness.  
"Anyone alive?"  
"We found the Pilot, dead. We...We haven't found a second body."  
"WHAT? Let's...let's think...."  
"If you're brother was within five feet of the X containers, his body could have been....vaporized...."  
"Which.....Which would..Explain the vaporized...hat." Russell choked out, tears brimming his eyes.  
"Well, we're not sure the hat was his......" She turned to a rookie officer that handed her a file folder with the results of the Hat and Blood.  
"What are you reading?"  
"The...the results are back..."  
"And?"  
"They...They match you're Brother Lance. Residual hair folicles were on the hat, and...they match..I'm sorry." She said regretfully.  
"He..he can't...he was...he was fine yesterday....he.." Russell choked, not believing what he was hearing.  
"I'm sorry...." She repeated.  
"I...I have..have to tell...oh god he's...he's going to go postal.....oh my god Hitmonchan..." Russel wrung his hands together, thinking.  
"Ash...Misty...Brock, The Bruisers, they're...they're gonna take this hard....oh god...Sabrina..."   
  
  
  
Ash and Misty sat in the Poke-reserves, laying against a rock with all the Bruisers Except Hitmonchan, who was working out on the Gym with Other Pokemon, waiting for news sitting in front of them. Russell had already left hours ago, and they were trying to pass the time.  
"So..When did you guy's meet Lance?" Misty asked The Bruisers.  
"*Pinsir and I met him after we Fought Hitmonchan and Lance, he ended up catching us. Lance was agile even back then.*" Scyther remembered. Pinsir nodded in agreement.  
"*Me n' Kangaskhan met him aftah a leetle...Transpahtation accident mixed r' Dee Inn Ayy togedder, he helped fix us.*" Electabuzz sighed, placing a new Cigar in his mouth. Hitmonlee sat crosslegged, hands layed out on either side.  
"*After a most honorable battle, Hitmonchan defeated me and Lance Caught me. He was Quite an adversary Lance was.*" Hitmonlee remembered.  
"*WAS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAS???*" Scyther exploded, getting to his feet on the grassy reserve.  
"*Scyther please...*"  
"*Just because a Helicopter he was in...exploded...Doesn't mean he's Dead! Don't talk about him in the Past tense!*" Scyther cried.  
"*Twas just an error in speech my bladed friend. Please Calm yourself.*"  
"Everyone. We're all worried about Lance, but we have to hope for the best." Ash interrupted. Scyther tensed, but sat back down. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash, hugging him close.  
"*Well...To keep the ball rolling, how are you adjusting to Life Ash and Misty?*" Pinsir asked.  
"Well, I have to admit, I'm having fun training all the Water Pokemon and the New Gene One's." Misty giggled.  
"All the X's and Sluggos an' everything, It's pretty awesome. AND After hanging around you guy's we've managed to understand you. Next Question?" Ash admitted.  
"*Don't mind sharing living compartments?*" Scyther asked, smiling.  
"Not at ALL." Misty laughed, hugging Ash tighter.  
"*Dumb Question Scyther. They're married.*" Kangaskhan pointed out. They stopeed talking whenthey saw Russell trudging slowly towards them, a strange look in his eye's. Misty almost knew what was coming, but hugged Ash as they got up, looking expectantly at Russell along with the Bruisers.  
"Scyth? Scyther Scy scy ther scy?(Well? What happened? Where's Lance?)" Scyther asked. Russell took a deep breath.  
"They....They found...they found traces of his blood on a piece of wreackage..and they found his hat...a few feet away from where the X containers vaporized...the hat itself was vaporized.....Lance...Lance..he's..He's dead." Russell said, his voice cracking. The Bruisers stared while Ash and Misty started Crying into each others shoulders. Pinsir sobbed a bit while Kangaskhan just looked down in sadness. Scyther blinked back his tears, feeling part of him ripped away, as did all the Bruisers.  
"Scy? Scy scyther Scy scy?(So?...Who..Who gets to tell Hitmonchan?)" Scyther said, then broke down and started sobbing violently, hugging Pinsir.  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

THE QUEST FOR LOVE INVOLVES PAIN.  
  
  
  
Lance groaned, resting his head on his desk. He had screwed up majorly, playing the Halloween prank just two day's ago, sending Sabrina off packing was completely unintended. He had called her, only to end up talking to an Answering Machine. He felt dirty, evil for the playing the trick, he didn't know why he did but he had and now things with Sabrina had been screwed all to He....  
"Mon chan hit mon.(So get up and do something.)" Lance looked up, seeing Hitmonchan standing in the doorway.  
"What am I supposed to do? She won't return my calls."  
"Mon chan chan hit mon!(So get in the Copter and Go to Saffron!)"  
"Riiight. And as soon as I knock on her door, she'll knock me flat on my face." Lance groaned.  
"Mon chan hit mon.(Better than what's happening now!)" He walked into the room and leaned on his desk.  
"*What are you accomplishing sitting HERE? She's in Saffron, you're in Viridian. Listen, we're shipping some Element X to the Silph Co. Today, and I'm sure the Pilot can accomadate a passenger. We can alway's send the Chopper back for you when you're done.*" Hitmonchan offered. Lance sighed and looked up at him.  
"You're not going to stop till you hear a yes are you?"  
"Mon chan.(Quite true.)"  
"Are you coming?"  
"Moon..Hit mon mon chan hit mon.(Nahh...Got a Poker game this afternoon.)"  
"Figures. Anyway, I give, I give. Ash and Misty have been on me about this as well. If it'll shut you guy's up, I'll go I'll go." Lance threw up his hands. Hitmonchan nodded.  
"Mon! Hit mon mon chan hit mon!(Right! I'll go tell the Pilot!)"  
"Great, you do that." Lance mumbled as he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Lance sat in the Helicopter, watching down below with mixed anxiety attacks and the urge to throw up.  
"Where are we again??" He asked nervously.  
"We're over Route 21 I think, that links the Sunnytown Bridge and the road that connects to Celadon. Right now we're in the forest region." The Pilot called back.  
"Right..Just checking." Lance said nervously.  
"Don't worry! The worst thing that could happen is...I don't even know! Although a Team Rocket Faction was spotted in Celadon, you have nothing to worry about!"  
"You're not DOING MUCH TO EASE MY APPREHENSION!"  
"Sorry sorry!" The Pilot apologized. Lance looked at the cargo sitting next to him. Three Crates of Element X, stuff that either upped or evolved Pokemon, even Pokemon that didn't have Evolutions. It had been discovered In Grandpa valley after an Explosion of mysterious Origins, and now it was being found all over. Parks' Gym Scientists had been experimenting with the stuff, which looked like Black Crystal, except if something hit it like a bullet, it would explode and incinerate anything within five Feet.  
"How do you handle shipping this stuff around so well??"  
"Being paid helps." The Pilot joked. He suddenly looked out the front window and squinted, seeing something white streaking towards them.  
"HEADS UP!" He cried, veering left. The white thing exploded a few feet away from them, leaving a Large Red R before dissapearing.  
"TEAM ROCKET! NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT YOU SAID!!" Lance cried, holding on for dear life.  
"That was Just a warning shot! They Want the Element X! They wouldn't dare shoot at this thing unless...."  
"UNLESS THEY DIDN'T KNOW IT COULD EXPLODE AND KILL US HORRIBLY AND PAINFULLY!!!" Lance screeched as he saw something head towards them, then veer off and explode anolther few feet below them.  
"What are they DOING??"  
"Shrapnel Missiles! They're trying to Force us to Land!" The Pilot answered as he heard pings on the underside of the Helicopter. He looked at his Fuel gauge, growling, then gasped when he heard a grinding sound in the Propellers.  
"They hit the Fuel tanks! We're leaking Gas! Looks like they Lodged some of that Shrapnel in the Propellers, she's grinding sparks!"  
"Wait...Sparks plus Leaking Gas...."  
"EQUALS EXPLOSION! Get your Parachute on! I have to Land!" Lance stumbled around the helicopter, snagging a chute and strapping it on as his hat fell off from a sudden swerve, banging his head against the side, causing a cut that left a mark of blood. He ignored the pain and waited for the Pilots instructions.  
"JUMP!"  
"Team Rocket's down there!"  
"And We might Explode up here! JUMP!" The Pilot cried. Lance slid open the side door and felt the wind slap him. He gulped and jumped, screaming while he tumbled through the air.  
"I SHOULD HAVE STAYED AT HOME! AH GREAT GOOGILY MOOGILY!" He screeched, yanking his Parachute cord. Instantly a billowing white chute popped out, making his neck snap back as it caught an updraft and slowed his descent. He looked at the Helicopter as another Missile shot a few feet away from it, sending shrapnel everywhere, including at him. He held his arms up protectively, catching a few pieces on his arms, non landing in his chute. He yelped in pain and saw the Helicopter suddenly catch on fire from below, speeding down towards the forest. He looked down and saw the ground and Tree's rushing up at him. He covered his face as he was whipped all over by branches, then landed on the ground hard. He rolled along for a while, getting wrapped in his chute as he went downhill, stopping in a small lake, unconscious or worst as wisps of red leaked into the water.  
  
  
Officer Jenny helped examine the wreckage with the many Officers. So far they had found some wreckage with blood on it, a partially vaporized hat, and the corpse of the Pilot. They had arrested the Rockets when they tried to search the plane for any more Element X, which had exploded, taking about Five feet of the middle of the plane. She was currently waiting for the report on the blood and hat when   
she saw someone run up.  
"No Civilians are allowed in here!" She cried, holding him back.  
"SCREW YOU LADY! I'm From Parks' Gym! I'm Russell, the Stand-in Gym Leader for now! Where's My Brother??"  
"Oh! You're the rep. From Parks' Gym!"  
"Well DUH! What's going on!" Russell asked as she led him through the wreckage.  
"We found a piece of wreckage with a blood stain and hair samples. We also found a partially vaporized hat. I have a sneaky suspicion they belong to you're brother." She said witha touch of sadness.  
"Anyone alive?"  
"We found the Pilot, dead. We...We haven't found a second body."  
"WHAT? Let's...let's think...."  
"If you're brother was within five feet of the X containers, his body could have been....vaporized...."  
"Which.....Which would..Explain the vaporized...hat." Russell choked out, tears brimming his eyes.  
"Well, we're not sure the hat was his......" She turned to a rookie officer that handed her a file folder with the results of the Hat and Blood.  
"What are you reading?"  
"The...the results are back..."  
"And?"  
"They...They match you're Brother Lance. Residual hair folicles were on the hat, and...they match..I'm sorry." She said regretfully.  
"He..he can't...he was...he was fine yesterday....he.." Russell choked, not believing what he was hearing.  
"I'm sorry...." She repeated.  
"I...I have..have to tell...oh god he's...he's going to go postal.....oh my god Hitmonchan..." Russel wrung his hands together, thinking.  
"Ash...Misty...Brock, The Bruisers, they're...they're gonna take this hard....oh god...Sabrina..."   
  
  
  
Ash and Misty sat in the Poke-reserves, laying against a rock with all the Bruisers Except Hitmonchan, who was working out on the Gym with Other Pokemon, waiting for news sitting in front of them. Russell had already left hours ago, and they were trying to pass the time.  
"So..When did you guy's meet Lance?" Misty asked The Bruisers.  
"*Pinsir and I met him after we Fought Hitmonchan and Lance, he ended up catching us. Lance was agile even back then.*" Scyther remembered. Pinsir nodded in agreement.  
"*Me n' Kangaskhan met him aftah a leetle...Transpahtation accident mixed r' Dee Inn Ayy togedder, he helped fix us.*" Electabuzz sighed, placing a new Cigar in his mouth. Hitmonlee sat crosslegged, hands layed out on either side.  
"*After a most honorable battle, Hitmonchan defeated me and Lance Caught me. He was Quite an adversary Lance was.*" Hitmonlee remembered.  
"*WAS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAS???*" Scyther exploded, getting to his feet on the grassy reserve.  
"*Scyther please...*"  
"*Just because a Helicopter he was in...exploded...Doesn't mean he's Dead! Don't talk about him in the Past tense!*" Scyther cried.  
"*Twas just an error in speech my bladed friend. Please Calm yourself.*"  
"Everyone. We're all worried about Lance, but we have to hope for the best." Ash interrupted. Scyther tensed, but sat back down. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash, hugging him close.  
"*Well...To keep the ball rolling, how are you adjusting to Life Ash and Misty?*" Pinsir asked.  
"Well, I have to admit, I'm having fun training all the Water Pokemon and the New Gene One's." Misty giggled.  
"All the X's and Sluggos an' everything, It's pretty awesome. AND After hanging around you guy's we've managed to understand you. Next Question?" Ash admitted.  
"*Don't mind sharing living compartments?*" Scyther asked, smiling.  
"Not at ALL." Misty laughed, hugging Ash tighter.  
"*Dumb Question Scyther. They're married.*" Kangaskhan pointed out. They stopeed talking whenthey saw Russell trudging slowly towards them, a strange look in his eye's. Misty almost knew what was coming, but hugged Ash as they got up, looking expectantly at Russell along with the Bruisers.  
"Scyth? Scyther Scy scy ther scy?(Well? What happened? Where's Lance?)" Scyther asked. Russell took a deep breath.  
"They....They found...they found traces of his blood on a piece of wreackage..and they found his hat...a few feet away from where the X containers vaporized...the hat itself was vaporized.....Lance...Lance..he's..He's dead." Russell said, his voice cracking. The Bruisers stared while Ash and Misty started Crying into each others shoulders. Pinsir sobbed a bit while Kangaskhan just looked down in sadness. Scyther blinked back his tears, feeling part of him ripped away, as did all the Bruisers.  
"Scy? Scy scyther Scy scy?(So?...Who..Who gets to tell Hitmonchan?)" Scyther said, then broke down and started sobbing violently, hugging Pinsir.  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

THE QUEST FOR LOVE INVOLVES PAIN.  
  
  
  
Lance groaned, resting his head on his desk. He had screwed up majorly, playing the Halloween prank just two day's ago, sending Sabrina off packing was completely unintended. He had called her, only to end up talking to an Answering Machine. He felt dirty, evil for the playing the trick, he didn't know why he did but he had and now things with Sabrina had been screwed all to He....  
"Mon chan hit mon.(So get up and do something.)" Lance looked up, seeing Hitmonchan standing in the doorway.  
"What am I supposed to do? She won't return my calls."  
"Mon chan chan hit mon!(So get in the Copter and Go to Saffron!)"  
"Riiight. And as soon as I knock on her door, she'll knock me flat on my face." Lance groaned.  
"Mon chan hit mon.(Better than what's happening now!)" He walked into the room and leaned on his desk.  
"*What are you accomplishing sitting HERE? She's in Saffron, you're in Viridian. Listen, we're shipping some Element X to the Silph Co. Today, and I'm sure the Pilot can accomadate a passenger. We can alway's send the Chopper back for you when you're done.*" Hitmonchan offered. Lance sighed and looked up at him.  
"You're not going to stop till you hear a yes are you?"  
"Mon chan.(Quite true.)"  
"Are you coming?"  
"Moon..Hit mon mon chan hit mon.(Nahh...Got a Poker game this afternoon.)"  
"Figures. Anyway, I give, I give. Ash and Misty have been on me about this as well. If it'll shut you guy's up, I'll go I'll go." Lance threw up his hands. Hitmonchan nodded.  
"Mon! Hit mon mon chan hit mon!(Right! I'll go tell the Pilot!)"  
"Great, you do that." Lance mumbled as he walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Lance sat in the Helicopter, watching down below with mixed anxiety attacks and the urge to throw up.  
"Where are we again??" He asked nervously.  
"We're over Route 21 I think, that links the Sunnytown Bridge and the road that connects to Celadon. Right now we're in the forest region." The Pilot called back.  
"Right..Just checking." Lance said nervously.  
"Don't worry! The worst thing that could happen is...I don't even know! Although a Team Rocket Faction was spotted in Celadon, you have nothing to worry about!"  
"You're not DOING MUCH TO EASE MY APPREHENSION!"  
"Sorry sorry!" The Pilot apologized. Lance looked at the cargo sitting next to him. Three Crates of Element X, stuff that either upped or evolved Pokemon, even Pokemon that didn't have Evolutions. It had been discovered In Grandpa valley after an Explosion of mysterious Origins, and now it was being found all over. Parks' Gym Scientists had been experimenting with the stuff, which looked like Black Crystal, except if something hit it like a bullet, it would explode and incinerate anything within five Feet.  
"How do you handle shipping this stuff around so well??"  
"Being paid helps." The Pilot joked. He suddenly looked out the front window and squinted, seeing something white streaking towards them.  
"HEADS UP!" He cried, veering left. The white thing exploded a few feet away from them, leaving a Large Red R before dissapearing.  
"TEAM ROCKET! NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT YOU SAID!!" Lance cried, holding on for dear life.  
"That was Just a warning shot! They Want the Element X! They wouldn't dare shoot at this thing unless...."  
"UNLESS THEY DIDN'T KNOW IT COULD EXPLODE AND KILL US HORRIBLY AND PAINFULLY!!!" Lance screeched as he saw something head towards them, then veer off and explode anolther few feet below them.  
"What are they DOING??"  
"Shrapnel Missiles! They're trying to Force us to Land!" The Pilot answered as he heard pings on the underside of the Helicopter. He looked at his Fuel gauge, growling, then gasped when he heard a grinding sound in the Propellers.  
"They hit the Fuel tanks! We're leaking Gas! Looks like they Lodged some of that Shrapnel in the Propellers, she's grinding sparks!"  
"Wait...Sparks plus Leaking Gas...."  
"EQUALS EXPLOSION! Get your Parachute on! I have to Land!" Lance stumbled around the helicopter, snagging a chute and strapping it on as his hat fell off from a sudden swerve, banging his head against the side, causing a cut that left a mark of blood. He ignored the pain and waited for the Pilots instructions.  
"JUMP!"  
"Team Rocket's down there!"  
"And We might Explode up here! JUMP!" The Pilot cried. Lance slid open the side door and felt the wind slap him. He gulped and jumped, screaming while he tumbled through the air.  
"I SHOULD HAVE STAYED AT HOME! AH GREAT GOOGILY MOOGILY!" He screeched, yanking his Parachute cord. Instantly a billowing white chute popped out, making his neck snap back as it caught an updraft and slowed his descent. He looked at the Helicopter as another Missile shot a few feet away from it, sending shrapnel everywhere, including at him. He held his arms up protectively, catching a few pieces on his arms, non landing in his chute. He yelped in pain and saw the Helicopter suddenly catch on fire from below, speeding down towards the forest. He looked down and saw the ground and Tree's rushing up at him. He covered his face as he was whipped all over by branches, then landed on the ground hard. He rolled along for a while, getting wrapped in his chute as he went downhill, stopping in a small lake, unconscious or worst as wisps of red leaked into the water.  
  
  
Officer Jenny helped examine the wreckage with the many Officers. So far they had found some wreckage with blood on it, a partially vaporized hat, and the corpse of the Pilot. They had arrested the Rockets when they tried to search the plane for any more Element X, which had exploded, taking about Five feet of the middle of the plane. She was currently waiting for the report on the blood and hat when   
she saw someone run up.  
"No Civilians are allowed in here!" She cried, holding him back.  
"SCREW YOU LADY! I'm From Parks' Gym! I'm Russell, the Stand-in Gym Leader for now! Where's My Brother??"  
"Oh! You're the rep. From Parks' Gym!"  
"Well DUH! What's going on!" Russell asked as she led him through the wreckage.  
"We found a piece of wreckage with a blood stain and hair samples. We also found a partially vaporized hat. I have a sneaky suspicion they belong to you're brother." She said witha touch of sadness.  
"Anyone alive?"  
"We found the Pilot, dead. We...We haven't found a second body."  
"WHAT? Let's...let's think...."  
"If you're brother was within five feet of the X containers, his body could have been....vaporized...."  
"Which.....Which would..Explain the vaporized...hat." Russell choked out, tears brimming his eyes.  
"Well, we're not sure the hat was his......" She turned to a rookie officer that handed her a file folder with the results of the Hat and Blood.  
"What are you reading?"  
"The...the results are back..."  
"And?"  
"They...They match you're Brother Lance. Residual hair folicles were on the hat, and...they match..I'm sorry." She said regretfully.  
"He..he can't...he was...he was fine yesterday....he.." Russell choked, not believing what he was hearing.  
"I'm sorry...." She repeated.  
"I...I have..have to tell...oh god he's...he's going to go postal.....oh my god Hitmonchan..." Russel wrung his hands together, thinking.  
"Ash...Misty...Brock, The Bruisers, they're...they're gonna take this hard....oh god...Sabrina..."   
  
  
  
Ash and Misty sat in the Poke-reserves, laying against a rock with all the Bruisers Except Hitmonchan, who was working out on the Gym with Other Pokemon, waiting for news sitting in front of them. Russell had already left hours ago, and they were trying to pass the time.  
"So..When did you guy's meet Lance?" Misty asked The Bruisers.  
"*Pinsir and I met him after we Fought Hitmonchan and Lance, he ended up catching us. Lance was agile even back then.*" Scyther remembered. Pinsir nodded in agreement.  
"*Me n' Kangaskhan met him aftah a leetle...Transpahtation accident mixed r' Dee Inn Ayy togedder, he helped fix us.*" Electabuzz sighed, placing a new Cigar in his mouth. Hitmonlee sat crosslegged, hands layed out on either side.  
"*After a most honorable battle, Hitmonchan defeated me and Lance Caught me. He was Quite an adversary Lance was.*" Hitmonlee remembered.  
"*WAS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAS???*" Scyther exploded, getting to his feet on the grassy reserve.  
"*Scyther please...*"  
"*Just because a Helicopter he was in...exploded...Doesn't mean he's Dead! Don't talk about him in the Past tense!*" Scyther cried.  
"*Twas just an error in speech my bladed friend. Please Calm yourself.*"  
"Everyone. We're all worried about Lance, but we have to hope for the best." Ash interrupted. Scyther tensed, but sat back down. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash, hugging him close.  
"*Well...To keep the ball rolling, how are you adjusting to Life Ash and Misty?*" Pinsir asked.  
"Well, I have to admit, I'm having fun training all the Water Pokemon and the New Gene One's." Misty giggled.  
"All the X's and Sluggos an' everything, It's pretty awesome. AND After hanging around you guy's we've managed to understand you. Next Question?" Ash admitted.  
"*Don't mind sharing living compartments?*" Scyther asked, smiling.  
"Not at ALL." Misty laughed, hugging Ash tighter.  
"*Dumb Question Scyther. They're married.*" Kangaskhan pointed out. They stopeed talking whenthey saw Russell trudging slowly towards them, a strange look in his eye's. Misty almost knew what was coming, but hugged Ash as they got up, looking expectantly at Russell along with the Bruisers.  
"Scyth? Scyther Scy scy ther scy?(Well? What happened? Where's Lance?)" Scyther asked. Russell took a deep breath.  
"They....They found...they found traces of his blood on a piece of wreackage..and they found his hat...a few feet away from where the X containers vaporized...the hat itself was vaporized.....Lance...Lance..he's..He's dead." Russell said, his voice cracking. The Bruisers stared while Ash and Misty started Crying into each others shoulders. Pinsir sobbed a bit while Kangaskhan just looked down in sadness. Scyther blinked back his tears, feeling part of him ripped away, as did all the Bruisers.  
"Scy? Scy scyther Scy scy?(So?...Who..Who gets to tell Hitmonchan?)" Scyther said, then broke down and started sobbing violently, hugging Pinsir.  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Sabrina sat, listening to the Memorial Service and dressed in her Red and Black gym outfit. It was outside, with cloudy weather marking that soon it would rain, just outside Parks' Gym's. Many People had attended, including a few fellow Gym Leaders besides her. One week, that's all it had taken since Lance....Since Lance died. She wasn't surprised to see the Bruisers pay there Tribute, placing Lance's Favorite Sword in the Tombstone. What really hurt, there was no body to bury, no remains, nothing at all to go in the ground. So basically it was an empty grave, marked only by a tombstone. She watched Russell, Ash, Misty, Brock, Even the Nurse Joy from Celadon said a few words. Sabrina just sat, not wanting to say anything since it might start another fit of crying or sobbing. She just sat, listening and watching, With Mew sitting on her lap, mewing mournfully. She was surprised to see Lance's Sluggo make it's way to the speakers. It cleared it's throat and started Speaking.  
"As One Of th' few Pokemon who can talk English, I...I have been elected by the Pokemon of...of Parks' Gym to say a few words, and those given to me to say by the...the Bruisers. Lucky me. Anyway, Th' Pokemon community...greatly appreciated and admired what he did for us, making th' Pokemon reserves an' Parks' Gym a safe haven for Sluggo's and Mew's alike. The Bruisers, they...they want to say that they loved Lance like a Brother, and...they will miss him terribly, as will..as will all of us." With that Sluggo stopped, not saying any more. He just walked away as best he could, since he didn't have legs. Sabrina bit her lip, not enjoying this at all as memories dredged to the surface of her mind. He rose to her feet as the Tombstone was placed in the ground in respect, Still holding Mew. She almost thought she would burst out sobbing as the Tombstone was finished, but she held her composure. Even as people came to her and gave their Condolences, she just murmered a reply and sat in her chair, petting Mew. Mew purred loudly and contently, trying to comfort her trainer to no avail, so she just let Sabrina pet her soft, silky fur. Brock and Warmonger had cooked some snacks, and Ash and Misty offered to get her some, but she refused. Even as the People started to go inside as tiny little drops of rain started to fall, she stayed in her seat, telling them she would come in a few minutes. When everyone was gone she rose to her feet and took a deep breath, walking slowly towards the Tombstone. She kneeled in front of it, setting Mew down. Mew floated in the air before resting beside Sabrina. She looked at the inscription, reading it carefully.  
'Here lies Lance .H. Park, May flights of angels sing thee to thy rest.'  
She smiled crookedly, Lance would've loved that saying, even though he didn't like Shakespeare that much. She reached one hand out and touched the sword that had been placed into the Tombstone, Lance's favorite Longsword. She ran her hand over the handle, then removed her hand, feeling tears brim in her eye's.  
"I...I didn't really get a chance to...to say this to...to you Lance. But...I forgive you..for the Prank you played on.....on me. I guess...I might've..might've overreacted. But..but that was still pretty..pretty evil trick. But..I just...I just wanted you to know..I DO forgive you....and I'm...I'm going to miss you. You made me laugh...like Haunter does, You made me feel much more special than..than any normal Psychic feels. And..I wanted to say...Thank you..." She said quietly, feeling tears flowing down her cheeks along with little drops of rain. She got up, picking Mew up while she started to Cry. She looked up at the sky, seeing it start to weep as well, rain starting to fall furiously. She started to walk back into Parks' Gym, still Hugging Mew tightly and crying just as hard as the Rain fell.  
  
  
  
Lance yawned. He had been walking for a whole day and night and now was walking on the Dirt trail the Old man had talked about. It was a dirt trail running through a field, with a clump of forestry towards the distance. He had small run in with a Spearow, who had pecked him, but he had quickly knocked it unconscious by accidently hurling it into a branch. After another half hour, he was in the forest, spotting a lake hidden by some tree's. He walked over and splashed his face, washing a little of the grime and blood off.  
"Uhhhllg......Well, at least things can't get possibly any worse." He muttered, dipping his sore wrist in the cold water. Suddenly he yelped and pulled it out, a Small Krabby had clasped onto his hand! He batted it off and rubbed his not cut hand, giving the Krabby a disdainful look. It looked at Lance, grinning evilly as more Krabby's crawled out of the water behind the small Krabby. Lance groaned and backed away.  
"Why did I even say it?" He moaned, getting up slowly as the Krabby's opened and closed their Pincers in expectation.  
"Ookee ookee kreebby!(I SMELL TURKEY ON HIM! ATTACK!)" The small Krabby ordered. They slowly walked towards Lance, who backed away.  
"Great, attacked by Turkey-loving Krabby's." He mumbled, then turned to run. Instantly they all jumped on him, pinching him and cutting his overcoat and skin even more. He ran blindly onto the dirt road, pulling the Krabby's off and flinging them. When he pulled the last one off his leg, he ran fast down the Dirt path as the Krabby's ran after him. He huffed and puffed as he ran, still tired and in pain. His foot suddenly hit a root and sent him sprawling. He put his arms up protectively as the first Krabby crawled onto his chest.  
"Oookee kee ookee!(WE WANT THE TURKEY! GIVE IT UP!)" It ordered. Lance shook his head.  
"I Don't have any turkey! If you smell it it's because I ate a few Turkey Sandwich's At a Diner!" The horde of Krabby's froze, the first one having a look of surprise on it's face.  
"Ookee....kreeby oookeee kreeby?(You mean...You don't have any Turkey?)"  
"NO!"  
"Kreeby! Ookee ookee?(Okay! Can you tell us where the Diner is?)" Lance put his hands down and looked at the Krabby in disbelief.  
"Uh....yeah..Follow this Dirt path back that way until you hit a road, keep going back and you can't miss the Diner." Lance said. The Krabby nodded and turned to the others.  
"OOOKEEE! KREEBY KREEBY!(OKAY! LET'S MOVE OUT!)" It pointed back from where they came. One ran up to Lance as the others left and whacked him in the face, then ran back with the others. Lance rubed where it hit and got up, still aching from the pincers on the Krabby's.  
"Uhhhg....Crazy Krabby's." He peered into the distance, seeing a vague outline of a city. He grinned, then frowned as he heard thunder. He looked up, seeing the Storm clouds and a streak of Lightning. He felt the Rain suddenly come pouring down, soaking him instantly. He sighed and started walking towards Saffron.  
"I hate my life right now..." He whined as he saw puddles start to form and the Dirt path slowly starting to turn into mud. After about another Hour, his hair was sticking against his face and he was trying not to slip in the mud as the path sloped downhill. He shivered and looked toward the side of the road, seeing a Starmie out of water, which was pretty Surprising. He sighed and stopped, picking it up. It writhed in protest as it's Red Jewel started to glow. Lance set it in a deep puddle, too tired and hurt to notice the glowing.  
"Least you'll be more comfortable than I am." Lance mumbled. The Starmie Let loos with a Hyper beam, which blindsided Lance in the leg, sending him tumbling forward down the slope and out of sight. When he finally stopped, he looked at his pants left leg. Part of the cloth had been blown off and he felt a hot pain coming from the singed area of his leg. He cursed Loudly.  
"How can a Wild STARMIE know Hyper beam???? And for that Matter, HOW CAN A GLOOM KNOW SOLAR BEAM??? WHY ME? WHAT?? DID GOD WAKE UP AND JUST GO, 'I'm going to take a week and a half to RUIN Lance's Life'????" He screeched. He got up, now covered head to toe in mud. Luckily, the Rain drenched him, streaking the mud as it splashed onto him. He stumbled on the mud path, Hungry, Tired, hurting like a Magikarp going through a blender, His clothes slashed and looking like some child had taken a knife and cut it randomly, and he STILL had a monstrous headache. He rubbed his head, avoiding a large bruise. He squinted and saw the outline of the City drawing closer.  
"At...At least I'm almost there." He gasped, trying to increase his pace.  
  
  
  
Sabrina lay in her bed, Mew curled up beside her. She was dressed in her nightshirt, just laying there. It had been two day's since the Memorial, and all she did was hang around the house, barely talking to anyone and crying herself to sleep. Calvin and Susan had left for another Presentation that they couldn't blow off, although they had wanted to, and offered for Sabrina to come along. She had refused, staring out at the drizzly weather. It hadn't stopped raining in two day's which was fine with her, it fit her mood. Sabrina had just rudely waved them off, telling them to get going before the Storm got any worse. She had the house to herself, and she didn't care. She sighed and hugged her pillow even tighter, thinking of Lance.  
"Maybe if he hadn't played that stupid prank....he wouldn't have made me come back to Saffron so soon..." She had run through all the Maybes and If Only's, and she had run out of them. She curled up and hugged her pillow when she heard knocking at the newly repaired front door. She ignored it until it got louder, then she just curled her lip and got up.  
"What could it be Now???" She muttered angrily, grasping her Dark velvet robe and throwing it on. She walked down the stairs angrily as the knocking got even louder. He unlocked the door and threw it open, angered.  
"What do you want????" She cried, frustrated, before she even saw the figure. She squinted at the figure, who seemed to be breathing heavily, his head bowed down as he tried to catch his breath. He had what looked like Muddy Brown and Blackish hair, strands of a tail of hair separated on his shoulders or stuck together. She saw spots of blood stains and mud on the figures black clothing, which was slashed and cut beyond repair. She noted the Overcoat, which looked familiar. Slowly the figure's head rose up, looking at her. She gasped as she saw the mud streaked face, a bruise just below his eye and a trickle of dry blood on his forehead.  
"Lance!" She cried, recognizing him under all the filth and grime.  
"....You...hopefully...." He gasped, before collapsing into her arms. She looked at his face again in shock. She pulled him in and closed the door.  
  
  
Sabrina quickly grasped a towel, wetting it with water from the Faucet. She quickly turned it off and wrung the towel, making it damp before walking quickly to her Sofa, where Lance was asleep in a sitting position, his head lolled to the side and wrapped in her Parents bed covers, which were the warmest blankets in the house. She really didn't care if he got mud all over her sofa or the stupid blankets, right now she just wanted to make sure that he was fine and that his wounds were taken care of. She sat down next to him, taking the towel to wipe the filth and grime off his face. She was partially shocked and pleased that was alive, but she was wondering if maybe it was all just some sort of dream.  
"Are you really here?" Sabrina asked him quietly, though he didn't answer. She reached out with her other hand and moved the hair that had stuck to his forehead away, he certainly felt real. She moved her hand slowly down the rest of his face, down across his nose lightly, almost tickling it. She paused at his lips before moving on and stopping at his chin, using the towel to wipe off the last of the grime. He had a bruise on one cheek, and she could see a nasty cut near his hairline that had already partially healed, also many smaller cuts that were healing. Sabrina was surprised none of the cuts were infected or that he didn't have pneumonia or hypothermia judging from how soaked he was and how cold his skin felt. She took one of his hands, then stopped when he inhaled sharply, his face contorting in pain slightly. Sabrina looked at the hand, seeing a large bruise where her fingers had touched his wrist. she withdrew her hand and looked him over once more for what seemed like the hundredth time. His face looked better now without all the grime and filth, and he looked almost cute wrapped in the blankets, sleeping quietly. She heard a soft patter of small feet at the Staircase and looked up, seeing Mew walking down slowly, still stretching. Mew looked down at Sabrina, then at the person sitting beside her, doing a Double take.   
"*AHHH! IT'S ONE OF UNCLE HAUNTERS FRIENDS!*" She screeched loudly backing up. Sabrina winced and shook her head, placing a finger on her lips, shushing Mew, who kept Screeching. It stopped a moment, then hesitantly floated over to Sabrina, staying away from Lance.  
"*It's a Ghost! He's dead!*" Mew cried fearfully, hugging Sabrina. She placed a hand over Mew's Mouth.  
"Shhhh. He's not a ghost. He's real! He's alive." She whispered, removing her hand, Mew still a bit hesitant about the person sitting beside Sabrina.  
"*Are you sure? He looks pale like a ghost...*"  
"That's because he was soaking wet and he's still worse for wear, but he's alive Mew!" Sabrina assured the tiny Psychic Pokemon quietly. Suddenly Mew jumped as Lance groaned his eye's opening slowly. She backed away from Lance as Sabrina just watched Lance as his eye's looked at her, smiling faintly.  
"Hello." He mumbled, sitting up slowly, his entire body sore from his little travel. Sabrina Smiled sat a little closer.  
"Hi, nice to see you awake." She said quietly. Lance moaned quietly, trying to straighten up and stretch, but his body refused to from his pain. She Put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Just relax. Looks like you've been busy these last few days."  
"Oh yeah, Blown out of the sky by Team Rocket, Rammed in the back By Goldeen, Attacked by Beedrills and bombed on the head with a Geodude, Blasted by a Gloom by a Solar beam, Attacked by Turkey-loving Krabby, and Blasted in the leg by a Starmie with Hyper beam. Yeah I've been busy, and I'm as sore as a person can be." He said, whining slightly. She smiled for a moment, then gave him a concerned look.  
"Is anything broken? I'm..I'm not exactly Nurse Joy, I don't have much experience in the world of Medicine." She asked. Lance tested his various limbs, wincing a bit, but turned back to Sabrina.  
"No, Nothing's broken as far as I can tell. Bruised, cut, and battered, but nothing's broken. Got a real Headache though. Feels like...Like an Onix is jumping up and down on my skull." He said, leaning back. Sabrina bit her lip a moment, hesitant to tell him this, but he'd find out anyway, so she might as well tell him. She took a deep breath, holding back tears.  
"Lance.....Um, Everyone..Everyone thought you were dead. They found your hat...it had been vaporized by the X stones or whatever it's called, and they...they found a spot of blood in some of the wreckage.....Everyone thought you were dead." She said, a lump forming in her throat. Lance sat a moment, letting this sink in.  
"Oh god. I'm...I'm so sorry...I can't...can't imagine what I put everyone through...I'm so sorry." Lance apologized. Sabrina shook her head, feeling a small ember of anger growing.  
"I....Everyone took it hard...but...but Hitmonchan...he's taken it the hardest......Why didn't you call or something? Do you realize...Do you realize how much grief this....you've caused?? To Everyone at Parks' Gym? The Bruisers?...Me?" She choked out, the lump in her throat getting bigger. Lance sighed in sorrow.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't have anyway of contacting anyone. The only person I've talked to besides you this last few days was an Old man who ran a diner, and he didn't have a phone. I'm sorry." He answered quietly. She rubbed her eye's, trying to keep back tears. Lance looked at her, directly in the eye's.  
"Listen..about the Doll prank....I'm sorry about that too...." Sabrina managed a short laugh.  
"You've been forgiven already...Just..." She moved closer to him, hugging him tightly. He managed to hug back, ignoring his aches.  
"Just Don't do that again...." She said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"What? The Prank or the dissapearence thing?"  
"Both." She answered, then disengaged from him. She looked at his face intently.  
"Listen, you'd...you'd better rest...I'll go get you a cushion or Pillow or something so you can lay down." She said, getting up. Lance noded and sighed, rubbing his head. She quickly walked to her room, grabbing a pillow and walking back down only to find Lance already fast asleep. She smiled and walked back down, placing a pillow behind Lance's head. Mew was still a bit wary of Lance, but moved closer.  
"*He IS Your boyfriend! It is Lance!*"  
"I already told you that." Sabrina said quietly before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Lance's cheek. She smiled, feeling the gloom that had been over her for the last few days slowly vanishing. She walked to her kitchen table, waiting for her parents to get home while She debated on whether calling Parks' Gym to tell everyone, and finally she agreed that was the best. She got up once again and took the phone, dialing Parks' Gym. She was met with static and crackling, she hissed and hung up, trying to figure out what happened. She heard a crack of thunder and sighed in realization.  
"*What's wrong Sabrina?*" Mew asked, floating into her arms. She smiled and started to pet Mew's soft fur.  
"The Storm is interfering with the Phone, Which Means I can't call Parks' Gym until it's over. Which means that just leaves You, Me, and Lance till Mother and Father get home."  
"*What's a storm?*" It asked, then yelped when it heard the Thunder. It immediately curled tighter int Sabrina's arms.  
"THAT'S a Storm."  
"*Sabrina?*"  
"Yes Mew?"  
"*I don't t'ink I like Storms at all.*" Sabrina smiled and hugged Mew.  
"I like you Mew, you're so funny."  
"*I like you too, but you ARE my tray-ner an' I guess that has some-thiing to do with it.*"  
"Maybe. But then you're like a little sister." She said, rubbing it's head. Mew laughed.  
"*You're in a good mood, is it bee-caz Lance is okay?*"  
"Yes, yes it is Mew. It is indeed." Sabrina said, smiling.   
  
  
When her parents got home, they nearly had a heart attack when they saw Lance. They Immediately looked at Haunter, who had shrugged. Sabrina had quickly explained what had happened, and after much griping from her father about using their Blankets, They checked his wounds again. After finding that they were fine, they decided to find some blankets and go to bed, hoping the storm would clear by morning, if not, they would Teleport to Viridian, with Mew and Calvin's help. Sabrina sat down on the couch, afraid to take her eye's off Lance in fear that he would dissapear again, so she ended up falling asleep there, Mew Curled beside her head. When she awoke, she yawned and rubbed her eye's, seeing Lance still asleep and curled in the blankets. She yawned again and got up, walking to a window and checking outside. The Rain had stopped, and she could see Massive Puddles outside, she silently thanked god, then walked to her phone, dialing the Number for Parks' Gym. She heard Ash Pick up.  
"Parks' Gym, Ash speaking."  
"Ash, this is Sabrina.."  
"Oh Hi! How're you holding up?"  
"I'm perfectly fine, and I have some news."  
"What Could it be?"  
"Lance is at my house."  
"WHHHAAAAAAT?" She proceeded to explain what had happened when she heard knocking on her door and had answered.  
"I'll send the Helicopter right away! Man I gotta tell Hitmonchan! Hold on!" She heard him set down the phone and then heard running sound. Ten Minutes Later she heard a knocking at her door as Ash picked back up.  
"I just told Hitmonchan! He started running!"  
"Hold on, someone's at my door." She set the phone down and opened the door, then was knocked down as a Hitmonchan ran past her and Bearhugged Lance. Sabrina blinked, looking at Hitmonchan, then outside.  
"How'd he......But.....Viridian's Hundreds of Miles.....away from Saffron.....how'd he..." She was speechless as she heard A Yelp of pain from Lance, who was getting the stuffing hugged out of him by Hitmonchan, who was bawling madly.  
"AAOOWWW! LET...MEE....GOO!" Lance cried. Sabrina got up and was about to close the door when she was stampeded by the rest of the Bruisers who ran downstairs and Tackled Lance, hugging him madly. Sabrina winced and finally closed the door.  
"GET'EM OFF! I'M IN PAIN GUY'S! CUT IT OUT!" Lance cried. Sabrian smiled as Mew flew up and hugged her.  
"*All my Uncah's sure got here quick Huh Sabrina?*" Mew asked.   
"Yep, anyway, I got to finish talking to Ash, try to pry your...'UNCLES'....off Lance." Mew nodded and flew down, stopping to Look at Sabrina, grinning. Her trainer was happy again, and Lance was fine, everything was fine again, Mew thought, then Looked at the Bruisers, prying at Scythers Wings.  



End file.
